Révélations et volteface
by Subafuruba
Summary: Pourquoi Hunter est-il parti il y a un an? Cette question hante Phoenix Wright depuis un moment. Le moment est venu d'avoir une réponse mais ce n'est peut-être celle qu'il attendait. YAOI. Phoenix WrightXBenjamin Hunter. LEMON


Voici ma première fics sur Phoenix Wright. Pour ceux qui y ont déjà joué, cette histoire se passe après le deuxième jeu quand Maya est enfin libérée. J'espère qu'elle vous plairait. Ce n'est qu'un one-shot donc j'ai essayé de le faire assez consistant.

Les personnages ne sont bien sûr pas à moi, même si j'aurais bien aimé surtout concernant Hunter ^^

Bonne lecture

Edit : Suite à la review de Chawia, j'ai essayé de corriger certaines de mes erreurs mais malheureusement il doit en rester encore. Je reprendrais cette fics à fond plus tard pour bien la corriger. J'espère juste que cela ne vous empêche pas de l'apprécier. Si c'est vraiment désagréable pour vous, faites-le mois savoir et je corrigerais mes erreurs le plus vite possible. C'est grâce à vos critiques (bonnes comme mauvaises) que je m'améliore (du moins je l'espère) donc merci. Il se pourrait donc que cette fics connaisse une suite si bien sûr vous le voulez bien et surtout si j'ai des idées pour la continuer ^^

**Révélations et volte-face**

Le procès allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et il pourrait enfin la retrouver. Il pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras et lui exprimer toute son affection et toute la peine qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces deux jours qui ne semblaient ne pas vouloir finir. Il allait enfin être reconnu coupable. Son client serait enfin reconnu coupable. Quel bonheur! Cela allait aussi être une première pour lui car depuis ses débuts il n'avait jamais connu de défaites, même s'il les avait effleurées de près. Ce procès avait été le plus difficile pour lui mais aussi le plus décisif. Il savait enfin ce que signifiait être avocat de la défense et c'était grâce à son meilleur ennemi qu'il s'en était aperçu. Le juge donna le coup de marteau final et prononça un « coupable » retentissant. Phoenix, soulagé, laissa couler quelques larmes sous le regard tendre de Mia et compatissant de Hunter.

Arrivés dans la salle des accusés, Phoenix et Pearl attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur chère Maya. Ce fût un bruyant et résonnant « Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! » qui marqua l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Phoenix n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une énorme masse lui sauta dessus sans plus de cérémonies. Il n'eut pas à se poser la moindre question sur l'identité de son assaillant, il s'agissait forcément de Maya. C'est alors avec une grande tendresse qu'il l'enlaça, lui communiquant ainsi toute sa joie de la retrouver. Tous les regardaient tandis que Pearl se mis à pleurer de joie et de soulagement tout en criant « Mystique Mayaaaaaaaaaa ».

Une seule personne dans l'entourage parut un tant soit peu triste quoique soulagée de voir la jeune experte en channeling saine et sauve. Il s'agissait de Hunter, Benjamin Hunter. Ce procès avait été éprouvant pour lui aussi mais pour d'autres raisons que celles de Phoenix. Toutefois, il ne pût se résoudre à quitter la pièce sans avouer son soulagement à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en entendant ces mots ne pût cacher son étonnement. Il est vrai que Benjamin Hunter, le grand procureur reconnu de tous, n'avait pas forcément toujours été très aimable et amical, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**Vous avez changé M. Hunter**, fit Maya avec un grand sourire.

**Je ... euh ... il est vrai qu'en un an j'ai un peu changé**, reconnu maladroitement le jeune procureur dont les joues se mirent à virer au rose. Celles-ci se mirent à virer au rouge écarlate quand il s'aperçut que Phoenix Wright, son grand rival à la Cour, le regardait fixement avec un grand sourire affectueux. Cette situation rendait Hunter de plus en plus nerveux et aussi irritable sans toutefois qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Hunter quitta l'assistance en plein festin sans mot dire. Phoenix, qui avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de son rival, le suivit pour avoir une explication sur tout ce qui s'était passé lors de l'enquête et du procès.

**Hunter, attendez!**, cria Wright afin de stopper l'homme qu'il poursuivait.

Cette interpellation eut l'effet inverse à celui escompté par le jeune avocat. Hunter, dont le cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde quand il entendit la voix de son collègue, accéléra la cadence pour éviter que son poursuivant ne puisse le rattraper. C'était mal connaître Phoenix Wright. Celui-ci réussit à rattraper Hunter et empoigna son bras afin de l'arrêter. Hunter très mal à l'aise ne pût regarder aussitôt Phoenix droit dans les yeux. Il fallait d'abord qu'il reprenne consistance et qu'il redevienne celui qu'il devient quand il entre dans une Cour.

**Qu'y-a-t'il Wright?**, demanda Hunter en se dégageant de la main de Phoenix.

**Et bien j'aimerais vous posez une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment**, fit Wright assez hésitant.

**Je vous écoute mais soyez bref, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Il me reste encore beaucoup de travail et je dois rejoindre Franziska dans la soirée**, lança Hunter, retrouvant ainsi toute sa superbe.

**Pourquoi êtes-vous parti il y a un an? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Je croyais que l'on était devenu plus proche tous les deux. Je pensais que l'on était ... amis**, débita Phoenix en agrippant la manche du costume bordeaux de son interlocuteur.

Cette ou plutôt ces questions avaient laissé sans voix le procureur qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Devait-il lui donner les vraies raisons de sa disparition ou alors inventer un bobard crédible comme il en avait l'habitude? Cette question resta sans réponse car au même moment le téléphone portable de Hunter se mit à sonner. Les deux juristes furent surpris par cette interruption, qui il faut l'avouer arrivait au mauvais moment. La seule chose qui vînt à l'esprit de Hunter à ce moment est un « ouf! Sauvé ». Celui-ci prit l'appel et s'en alla très rapidement sans donner de réponse à son rival. Dépité, Phoenix retourna dans la salle Alto où se trouvait la fête donnée en l'honneur du retour de Maya. Celle-ci qui avait tout vu s'avança pour aller à la rencontre de son patron.

**Nick, ça va?**, demanda Maya, inquiète de voir son ami avec cette tête.

**Ah! Maya! C'est toi?! Euh ... oui ... je vais bien, merci**, répondit Phoenix avec son air ahuri habituel. **Nous devrions retourner rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons depuis tout ce temps**.

**Nick attends**, lança Maya en tirant Phoenix par la manche. Tout se passa très vite et Phoenix ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit juste les lèvres de Maya appuyées contre les siennes. Ce contact corporel n'était pas pour lui déplaire et il lui sembla que Maya en demandait plus. Il essaya gentiment d'écarter Maya pour lui demander une explication. Celle-ci s'écarta alors sans pour autant en avoir envie.

**Euh ... Maya ... Je comprends que tu sois heureuse de nous retrouver mais tu sais tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin pour me le prouver**, fit Phoenix, assez embarrassé par la situation.

**Non ce n'est pas ça Nick. Enfin, oui bien sûr je suis heureuse de vous retrouver mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que ... parce que ... je ... je ... je t'aime Nick**, révéla enfin Maya qui était devenue rouge écarlate.

Surpris par cette révélation, Phoenix ne sut quoi dire. Maya comprit alors à l'attitude de son interlocuteur que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Triste de cette nouvelle, Maya essaya de faire bonne figure et offrit à l'homme qu'elle aimait son plus beau sourire laissant en même temps couler une larme de chaque côté de son sourire. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et commença à retourner dans la salle Alto en lançant un « Bah alors tu viens Nick, si on se dépêche pas ils vont tout manger » faisant ainsi comprendre à son idiot de patron qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse et que tout devait redevenir comme avant. Tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hunter, qui était revenu donner une réponse à Phoenix, quitta l'hôtel Gatewater aussi vite qu'il y était revenu après avoir vu cette scène entre Maya et son « ami ».

La soirée se passa sans aucun accroc. Les invités firent la fête comme il se doit et ils rentrèrent complètement ivres, comme il se doit aussi. Maya était aux anges. Maintenant elle pouvait mourir heureuse, enfin selon ses dires. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus depuis des années déjà était enfin arrivé, son bonheur était à son comble. Elle avait enfin récupéré le costume du Samouraï d'Acier, son grand héros télévisé. Elle se voyait déjà défendre tous les citoyens de la cité et il faut dire que le petit coup qu'elle avait dans le nez n'arrangeait rien à son excitation au grand désespoir de Phoenix qui ne savait plus comment la tenir. La fête se termina donc avec une Maya complètement bourrée qui chantait à tue-tête le générique du Samouraï d'Acier, une petite Pearl qui dormait bien sagement dans un fauteuil et un Phoenix totalement lessivé et presque ruiné vu qu'il avait été désigné d'office comme hôte de la soirée.

C'est aux alentours de deux heures du matin que le jeune avocat déposa ses deux précieux paquets sur le divan de son bureau et qu'il s'affala dans son fauteuil, prenant enfin un peu de temps au calme pour souffler et se reposer. Bien que son corps se détendait enfin après tous ces jours de stress, son esprit quant à lui était toujours en éveil et ce bien malgré lui. Phoenix essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil avant de devoir se lever pour retourner travailler même si dans le cas présent il était déjà au bureau. Le fait de ne pas réussir à s'endormir l'irritait énormément mais cela n'était rien comparé à la cause de son insomnie. Comment ce maudit procureur pouvait-il lui occuper l'esprit ainsi? La question qu'il lui avait posé et dont il n'avait pas eu de réponse passait et repassait inlassablement dans son cerveau et cela le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il ait une réponse. Il le fallait coûte que coûte. Sa santé mentale en dépendait. N'en pouvant plus, il prit sa veste et quitta son bureau en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune médium alcoolique accro aux séries pour enfants et sa petite cousine qui était encore plus adorable endormie qu'elle ne l'était déjà quand elle était réveillée.

Une autre personne ne trouvait pas le sommeil au même moment. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à travailler pour passer le temps. Mais même cela ne lui retira pas ce à quoi il pensait. Rien ne voulait effacer cette scène de son esprit et cela le rendait dingue. Le pauvre procureur Hunter était bien tourmenté et cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment ce minable avocat de la défense pouvait-il occuper son esprit de la sorte? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Depuis quand avait-il prit autant de place dans sa vie? Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis l'enfance, ils n'étaient pourtant pas de véritables amis. Alors pourquoi cette scène entre Maya et Phoenix l'avait-il autant bouleversé? N'y comprenant rien et n'aimant pas ne rien comprendre, Hunter prit le premier objet posé sur son bureau qui lui tombait sous la main et le projeta sur le mur qui lui faisait face. En s'écrasant lourdement contre le papier peint il laissa une sympathique marque attestant qu'il était bien passé par là. C'est pilepoil à ce même instant que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. N'y ayant pas fait attention, le jeune procureur se remit tant bien que mal à travailler. Une deuxième série de coups frappés contre la porte firent enfin réagir le juriste. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte. Devant lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir aujourd'hui. Une veste bleue, une broche dorée, une coiffure en pétard. Non il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son visiteur.

**Que puis-je faire pour vous?**, demanda Hunter

**C'est plutôt moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous**, répondit son interlocuteur avant de s'introduire dans le bureau et de farfouiller un peu partout. **A peine revenu et c'est déjà le bazar ici, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé depuis le temps**.

N'ayant pas réellement apprécié la remarque, Hunter se mit sur la défensive.

**Vous allez arrêter de fouiller dans mes affaires, oui? C'est pas vrai ça**, commença à s'impatienter le procureur. **Pouvez-vous sortir d'ici s'il vous plaît? Je vous reverrais plus tard quand je serais au tribunal**.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hunter poussa son interlocuteur hors de son bureau et ferma aussitôt la porte. Il ne put retourner à son bureau qu'une fois qu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloignant et un « ah la la c'est pas facile d'être femme de ménage ici, j'vous jure » prononcé de façon très peu distingué et avec un fort accent.

La seule compagnie d'Hunter dans cet immense bureau était la lumière du clair de lune. Il était déjà près de trois heures du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Rien n'y faisait. Même ses dossiers, plus soporifiques les uns que les autres, ne le faisait dormir. Son esprit était encore troublé par son rival et ça ne s'arrangeait pas au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fît revenir à la réalité.

**Quel est le crétin qui m'appelle à une heure pareille. Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui bosse à trois heure du mat'**, vociféra le procureur. Par acquis de conscience, il décrocha quand même le combiné. C'était Maya qui l'appelait et il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler après avoir vu qu'elle et Phoenix étaient amoureux.

**M. Hunter j'aimerais vous parler de Nick. Je sais qu'il est tard ou plutôt tôt tout dépend de comment vous le voyez mais c'est vraiment important.**

**Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de lui. Je pense déjà assez à lui comme ça alors si on pouvait couper court ça m'arrangerait. De toute façon …**

Hunter remarqua alors qu'il avait avoué à la copine de son « ami » qu'il pensait tout le temps à lui. Un grand silence s'installa. Hunter espéra que Maya n'est pas relevé ce qu'il avait dit mais malheureusement pour lui, la jeune assistante de Phoenix avait bien tout entendu.

**M. Hunter, vous êtes amoureux de Nick, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je… Mais non voyons !!! Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'un homme et qui plus est, un homme qui a une petite amie.**

**Quoi !!!!! Nick a une petite amie ???? Voila pourquoi il m'a rejeté. Il aurait quand même pu me le dire vous ne pensez pas ? Ça m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser en lui avouant que je l'aimais.**

**Attends Maya. Je ne comprends plus rien. C'est pas toi la petite amie de Phoenix ?**

**Nan même si j'aimerais bien.**

**Mais pourtant je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans le hall de l'hôtel.**

**C'est plutôt moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Si vous aviez vu sa tête après que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. Il n'en revenait pas. Il resté complètement statique. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai choqué. Je suppose que pour lui je suis comme une sœur. Mais bon revenons à vous M. Hunter. Je sais que vous êtes amoureux de Nick. D'ailleurs ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la tête.**

**Non, non je ne suis pas amoureux de lui voyons. C'est complètement absurde.**

**Ok, vous m'avez dit que vous pensiez souvent à Nick mais je suppose que ce n'est pas tout. Dites moi, que se passe-t-il quand vous êtes avec Nick ? Je vous promets que jamais je ne lui dirais.**

**Euh… Et bien je deviens très nerveux, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux et le pire c'est quand il me regarde et qu'il me sourit alors là je deviens rouge comme une pivoine. En plus, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ce qui m'empêche de dormir. J'ai tout le temps envie de le voir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver. Je crois que j'en venu à le détester. Ce n'est pas normal d'agir ainsi avec quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas Maya ?**

**Hahahahahahaha**

**Si c'est pour te moquer de moi que tu m'as fait avouer des trucs pareils c'était pas la peine. Je me trouve déjà assez pathétique comme ça.**

**Vous me faites bien marrer M. Hunter. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Nick mais d'après ce que vous me dites c'est totalement l'inverse. Vous êtes amoureux de Nick, je le confirme. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui dire, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**Ça ne va pas, non ? Comment je pourrais dire un truc pareil à un mec qui me considère comme un ennemi à la Cour et comme un ami en dehors ? En plus…**

Hunter fût interrompu par des coups contre sa porte. Cela devait encore être sa femme de ménage qui venait l'ennuyer. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici à une heure pareille ? Elle ne compte quand même pas que je lui paie des heures supp' ?

**Désolé Maya, je dois raccrocher. Ma femme de ménage vient encore de frapper à ma porte. On en reparlera un autre jour si tu veux bien.**

Le jeune procureur raccrocha le combiné sans même attendre de réponse de Maya. Il se dirigea vers la porte et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vît que c'était Phoenix Wright. D'instinct, il lui ferma la porte au nez. Ses joues étaient en feu. Comme l'avait dit Maya, il devait sûrement être amoureux de Phoenix. Dans ce cas, la seule chose à faire est de ne plus le revoir jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment soit parti. Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**Hunter, ouvrez**, dit calmement Phoenix. **Pendant combien de temps allez-vous encore fuir comme ça ? Je suis ici pour avoir une explication sur votre disparition d'il y a un an. Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu.**

**Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer. Je suis parti un point c'est tout. La cause de ce départ n'a rien à voir avec vous donc vous pouvez partir.**

**BENJAMIN OUVRE**, ordonna Phoenix.

C'était la première fois que Hunter entendait son rival se mettre en colère. Et cela faisait aussi très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu le tutoyer et prononcer son prénom. Résigné, le procureur ouvrit la porte.

**Alors il n'y a que quand je te tutoie que tu m'ouvres ? Très bien je vais donc continuer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir mais sache que je partirais dès que tu m'auras répondu franchement. Donc il est dans ton intérêt de me répondre le plus vite possible pour ne plus me voir. Je veux une explication Benjamin.**

**Tu es désespérant Phoenix. Quoi que tu fasses je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je suis parti. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je crois bien que tu es venu pour rien. Vous pouvez partir M. Wright.**

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Hunter fût plaqué contre le mur par son « ami ». Phoenix le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de déchiffra la moindre de ses pensées. N'y pouvant plus, le jeune procureur baissa les yeux. Cette intimité devenait de plus en plus pesante. Hunter essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais Phoenix tenait bon et serrait un peu plus les poignets de son rival.

**Je ne te laisserais pas te défiler Hunter. Il est hors de question que je parte avant d'avoir eu une réponse sincère.**

**Tu veux une réponse sincère ?! Je ne peux pas te la donner, c'est impossible. Si je t'explique pourquoi je suis parti il faudra que je parte encore une fois pour sûrement ne jamais revenir. Si je te donne une explication, on ne pourra plus jamais être amis, c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Quoi que tu me dises je serais toujours ton ami donc tu peux m'avouer pourquoi tu es parti il y a un an.**

**Tu l'auras voulu, il ne faudra pas venir me le reprocher après.**

Bien qu'il se soit résigné à lui avouer qu'il était parti parce qu'il l'aimait, Hunter ne put sortir le moindre son. Que faire ? Il ne voulait plus n'être qu'un ami donc avouer ses sentiments mettrait fin à cette amitié. Mais en même temps, il préférait rester un ami plutôt que d'être détesté par l'homme qu'il aimait et s'il lui avouait ses sentiments, Phoenix allait sans aucun doute le détester.

**J'attends ta réponse Benjamin. Pourquoi es-tu parti** **?**, demanda Phoenix en perdant patience face au mur de silence que Hunter avait érigé.

… **t'ai…**

**Je n'ai rien entendu. Tu peux répéter ?**

**PARCE QUE JE T'AIME**, cria le procureur.

Phoenix resta complètement muet et statique après cette déclaration. Hunter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise surtout que l'étreinte de son interlocuteur n'avait pas faibli. Le désespoir avait pris part de Hunter. Maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il fallait qu'il organise son départ car il était hors de question qu'il reste là et qu'il soit obligé de plaider face à lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne pris la parole.

**Ecoute Phoenix. J'aimerais bien que tu me relâches. J'ai un départ à préparer car tu sais ce n'est pas si facile de convaincre Franziska donc il va falloir que j'insiste longtemps pour qu'elle accepte de me remplacer. Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, je ne vais rien te demander alors relax. Il te suffit de me lâcher et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu retourneras travailler avec Maya et tu continueras de plaider comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu as déjà gagné contre Franziska donc ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Tu vois tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête.**

…

**Relâche-moi Phoenix.**

…

**TU VA ME RELÂCHER IMMEDIATEMENT**, cria Hunter complètement excédé par cette inactivité.

**Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir après ce que tu m'as avoué. Quand vas-tu arrêter de fuir ? De me fuir ?**

**Je fais ça dans ton intérêt je te signale. Je fais tout pour ne pas te mettre dans une situation inconfortable alors laisse moi partir loin. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Tu avoueras qu'il n'est pas normal pour un homme d'en aimer un autre. En plus …**

Hunter ne put en placer une autre car Phoenix lui avait scellé la bouche avec un baiser. Le jeune procureur n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'il aimait était en train de l'embrasser. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais Phoenix l'intensifia. Hunter n'en pouvait plus. S'ils continuaient ainsi il lui en faudrait plus, quitte à le regretter après. Comme si Phoenix avait entendu ce que pensait Hunter, le jeune avocat l'enlaça violemment faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses de sa pauvre victime. Pris de court, Hunter essaya de se libérer mais Phoenix avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire.

**Arrête Phoenix. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sais que tu me considère comme un ami mais un ami n'a pas à aller aussi loin.**

**Parce que tu crois vraiment que je fais ça parce que je te considère comme un ami ? Tu es vraiment loin du compte.**

**Si tu veux te venger ou un truc du genre il y a d'autres moyens. Alors s'il te plaît arrête ça tout de suite sinon je ne pourrais vraiment pas me retenir.**

**Qui t'a demandé de te retenir ?**

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le jeune avocat recommença à l'embrasser et entraina son collègue vers le divan situé à côté du bureau sur lequel ils tombèrent tous les deux sans briser leur étreinte. Phoenix avait l'air de vouloir continuer et d'aller jusqu'au bout ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hunter qui se laissa faire sans broncher. Phoenix devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Après avoir déboutonné la chemise de son amant, il entreprit la même chose avec son pantalon. Hunter émit un gémissement quand son aimé empoigna son pénis et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Hunter devenait de plus en plus fébrile tandis que Phoenix lui suçait les tétons. Hunter prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Voyant cela, Phoenix prépara le terrain en introduisant un doigt dans l'orifice rectal de son amant. Les deux hommes prenaient de plus en plus de plaisir exerçant chacun un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de l'autre.

**Benjamin, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Est-ce que je peux ?**

**Ne demande pas et agis !**

Il ne fallut pas le lui redire une deuxième fois. Phoenix pris possession du corps de son amant d'abord avec douceur puis son étreinte et ses mouvements se firent plus violent, les emportant ainsi encore plus loin dans le désir. Le corps du procureur se contractait à chaque pénétration de son amant. Plus celles-ci étaient violentes et rapides plus les râles de plaisir des deux hommes se faisaient intenses. C'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, Phoenix répandant sa semence dans le corps de son amant. Hunter n'en revenait pas. Il venait de coucher avec Phoenix, l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais est-ce que la réciproque était vraie ? Phoenix était-il amoureux de lui aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose comme cela sans l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

**Phoenix, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Hum… Quoi comme question ?**

**Ça va sûrement te paraître idiot comme question mais c'est important pour moi. Ce que l'on vient de faire c'est dû à une pulsion bestiale de ta part ou est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?**

**En effet, c'est une question idiote. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de coucher avec un homme que je n'aime pas. Donc non ce n'était pas une pulsion bestiale comme tu dis. D'ailleurs on peut recommencer si tu veux.**

**Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.**

**Tu ne veux pas ?**

**Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus**, lui répondit Hunter avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils restèrent encore pendant longtemps comme cela et recommencèrent autant de fois que leurs corps pouvaient le supporter. Et ils continueraient encore pendant longtemps.

**FIN**

J'espère que cette petite fics vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, une petite review serait la bienvenue ^^


End file.
